Normal Sunnydale
by Chosen-Chick-01
Summary: SUMMARY: WANT THE SUMMARY, SEE THE CHALLENGE.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN THIS IDEA! THIS WAS BASED ON A CHALLENGE WHICH YOU CAN READ BELOW BY INQUISITIVE1@ANGELFIRE.COM. AUTHORS NOTE: I GOT THIS FROM A CHALLENGE. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE CHALLENGE, IT'S BELOW. I'M NOW WRITING THE SEQUEL. FEEDBACK: WHY ELSE DO I WRITE, BESIDES TO GET ALL THESE STORIES OUT OF MY SYSTEM? SUMMARY: WANT THE SUMMARY, SEE THE CHALLENGE. DISTRUBUTION: I'D BE FLATTERED! JUST LET ME KNOW WHERE IT'S GOING AND KEEP MY NAME ON IT. DEDICATION: I'D LIKE TO THANK MY FRIENDS, MAINLY AMANDA, AMBER AND KIERA, AND MY FAMILY, FOR LISTENING TO ME RAMBLE ON AND ON ABOUT BUFFY AND ANGEL. I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY FAMILY FOR TAPING BUFFY AND ANGEL EPISODES FOR ME. PAIRINGS: SEE CHALLENGE MUST HAVES RATING: SOMEWHERE BETWEEN PG AND R. IF IN DOUBT DON'T READ! CHALLENGE: There are no vampires or Slayers  
  
-Buffy and Angel are still together (You decide if their married)  
  
-Dawn is now 16.  
  
-Joyce did die so Buffy and Angel are raising Dawn (Married? or is  
  
Angel living with them?)  
  
-Spike is Giles's blacksheep nephew who shows up  
  
-Buffy and Spike don't get along (No Spike having a crush on Buffy)  
  
-Dawn and Spike become friends as do Angel and Spike  
  
-Spike finds himself falling for Dawn and Dawn for him.  
  
-Drusilla is his ex who shows up in town to get Spike back  
  
-Hank Summers shows up wanting Dawn to move to LA to live with him  
  
(ensuing a major fight between the Summers girls and Hank.)  
  
-Dawn has a change of heart and decides to move to LA  
  
Years later:  
  
-Spike shows up in LA  
  
-Dawn's attending UCLA  
  
-They start dating (not telling anyone in Sunnydale)  
  
-Drusilla shows up again causing more trouble  
  
-Spike saying "All my exes are looney's but Dru takes first prize"  
  
You decide:  
  
-the other couples but Anya has to be in there somewhere (she's funny)  
  
-what makes Dawn decide to move  
  
-why Spike shows up in LA later  
  
-how the others find out about Dawn and Spike  
  
-Someone's pregnant  
  
-someone ends up in the hospital  
  
You decide the rest of the fic  
  
NORMAL SUNNYDALE  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy calls. "Get your butt down here this minute!" Dawn looks down from the top of the stairs and asks, "What did I do now?" "You were gone an hour past curfew last night, according to Angel." Buffy replied. "Yeah, well, what does he know?" Dawn asked. Buffy sighed in frustration. "Come on Dawn. We need to get to school. I'm going to be late already. At least you'll be on time. Oh!" Buffy said, suddenly remembering, "I'm supposed to call and remind Angel to pick up Giles' nephew from the train station. Hold on a sec." Dawn rolled her eyes. [Leave it to her to wait until the last minute to call her boyfriend.] she thought bitterly. She did sorta like Angel, but he thought he could be the boss of her, just because he lived here and was older than her. And what was worse, Buffy let him boss her around. [Ever since Mom died, Buffy thinks she's the mom and Angel's the dad.] she thought, grabbing her backpack and going back downstairs. Buffy was standing at the door, waiting for her. "Hurry up!" she said, frustrated that she was going to be late for the fourth time this semester. In college, the professors were tougher on tardy people than high school teachers. Finally they were out the door.  
  
"We're here!" Angel called into the house. "We?" Buffy asked, running into the room and stopping when she saw a blonde stranger. "Who's-" she started, but was cut off. "Name's Spike. My uncle had nowhere to put me up, so Angel decided to let me stay here with you." the stranger explained. "Angel," Buffy said, "can I talk to you for a minute please?" Angel nodded. Buffy pulled him into a side room. "I thought we decided that we'd talk before inviting people to stay with us. I assume that's Giles' nephew?" Angel nodded. "Yes he is. And he was all set to stay on the streets, and I didn't want to do that to him. Please let him stay?" Angel pleaded. Buffy thought for a moment. "All right," she surrendered. "But he better not be an inconvience." Then they went back into the main room.  
  
When Dawn got home from Kiera's house, there was a cute blonde stranger sitting in their living room. She breezed in as if she wasn't three and a half hours late home from school. "I'm home!" she called, causing the blonde to look up from his magazine. "Well hello there." he said, smiling. [He's got SUCH a great accent!!!] "Hi. Who are you?" Dawn replied. He didn't get to answer, because at that moment, Buffy and Angel rushed in and started lecturing her about what things a sixteen year old should and shouldn't do. She smiled apologetically at the stranger as she was led away to "The Lecturing Room", as she'd dubbed it, but it was actually the kitchen.  
  
Two hours later, she finally escaped. Then she went looking for the stranger. She found him still in the living room. "Hi," she said, smiling. "Sorry about my sister and her boyfriend. They feel like they have to lecture me every time I do something wrong. So, what's your name?" "Spike," the stranger answered. "What's yours?" "My name's Dawn." "Spike." "Oh, are you Giles' blacksheep nephew that I'm supposed to stay away from?" Dawn asked. "Yep. That's me." Spike replied. "If you don't mind me saying so, cause I'll say it anyway, your sister's been less than hospitable. I rather don't like her." "Cool, cause I don't either!" Dawn replied. "Well, I gotta go. Been nice talking to you Spike." Dawn said, hearing Buffy coming towards the living room. "Same here. See ya around." Spike replied. "Oh, by the way. Buffy doesn't like you either. She's the one that told me to stay away from you." Dawn said. "Good to know." Spike said. "Dawn Summers!" Buffy said, leading her away. When they were out of hearing range, she said, "I thought I told you to stay away from him!" "Yeah, well." Dawn replied. "Maybe I don't want to. Besides, Angel didn't say I had to." "And since when do you listen to Angel?" Buffy asked. "Since he got smart and started hanging out with Spike." Dawn replied. "Oooo!" Buffy said, throwing her arms into the air. "I just don't get why you and Angel want to hang out with someone like *Spike*!" "Because he's cool." Dawn shot back. "That's it. Go to your room!" Buffy yelled. "Fine. But I will not stop hanging with Spike, got it?!" Dawn yelled back, already up the stairs and at the door to her room. She went in and slammed the door.  
  
Angel and Buffy were arguing. "But I don't like him Angel. I don't want Dawn hanging out with him." Buffy argued. "I know you feel that way, Buffy. But I like him and apparently so does Dawn. It's about time she had a friend, don't you think?" Angel replied. "Okay, she can hang with him, but if he tries anything, he's out of here, got it?" Buffy asked. "Got it." Angel replied. "Now let's get some sleep." "Or not. There are...certain other things we could do." Buffy teased. "No, we need rest and nothing you just said or that you're going to say will lead to rest." Angel scolded. Buffy pouted and said, "Aww, spoil my fun."  
  
In the morning, Dawn got ready for school and was actually ready before Buffy. She was suprised when Spike came out with a backpack. "You have to go to school?" Dawn asked. "If I want to stay in America, my uncle said I have to be good and go to school." Spike replied. "Oh. Bummer." Dawn said. "But hey. You'll get to go to my high-school, so less bummer. For me anyways." "For me too." Spike said.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Dawn and Spike got home right after school. The two of them had quickly become best friends. Spike went up to his room to think. Hank, Buffy and Dawn's dad, wanted Dawn but Dawn didn't want to go. And he didn't want her to go. Angel and Buffy had gotten married because her dad was saying 'he didn't want Dawn's morals messed up.' All of a sudden it hit him. [I'm totally in love with this girl.] He didn't know what he should do though. [I'm totally in love with Spike.] Dawn thought. She'd realized it today when Brett Adams had asked her out and she turned him down. He was the football team captain! She decided to wait a little bit before telling Spike.  
  
ANOTHER TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Dawn had told Spike about her feelings and found out he returned them. So they were an un-official couple. Angel was the only one that knew. Then they returned home one day and found a girl wandering around outside. "Who's--" Dawn began, but was interrupted by Spike. "Dru? What are you doin' here?" Dawn pulled Spike inside. "What's going on? Who is she? Are you dating her behind my back?" Dawn fired at him. Spike sighed. "Dru's my ex-girlfriend. She is crazy as a loon. Let me talk to her and I'll try to get 'er out of 'ere, okay?" "Okay," Dawn said, "But only 'cause I trust you." They kissed briefly and Spike went back outside. "Okay Dru. What do ya want?" "You, Spikey. I miss you. The stars told me you're with someone else and that you're a bad man, but I still love you. Won't you come back to me?" Dru replied, moving in for a kiss. Spike shoved her away and said, "No. I'm in love with someone else. You and I are through, got it?" "No, I won't leave without you." Dru said. It took a month, but Dru finally left. But that was the time Spike had to go back to England. Dawn and Spike stood at the airport window, Spike waiting to board. They were both crying and Dawn said, "Promise you'll write." "Promise. Every day." Spike replied. "Same here. Every day." Just then the plane began to board and Spike and Dawn kissed for one last time, after checking that Buffy wasn't looking. "I love you." they whispered simutaneously, and then Spike left, Dawn staring after him. Buffy came over and hugged her. "I know it's hard to lose a good friend, Dawn." "How? How do you know it's hard? I want to go live with Dad." she replied.  
  
THREE YEARS LATER  
  
Dawn was living in LA and attending UCLA. Spike and she had kept in touch as promised so she let everyone know she was taken. One of his letters made her ecstatic. It read:  
  
Dawn,  
  
Uncle Rupert's payin' for me to go to college with you. I'm flying down in one week. I'm going to live in the dorm. I'll see you in one week. Sorry the letter's so short but I'm busy packing and stuff like that. Don't bother writin' back 'cause I won't be here to get it. All my love.  
  
Spike  
  
When Dawn finished reading it she began to freak out. "Oh my gosh! Spike's going to college with me! I'll get to see him! Oh my gosh!" No one in Sunnydale knew they were still writing to each other and stuff. Not even Angel.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Dawn was waiting for Spike at the airport. When he walked out he and Dawn ran to each other and kissed. "Oh my god! I can't believe you get to stay at the dorm with me! We can be an official couple and no one from Sunnydale has to know!" Dawn exclaimed. Now that they were together again, she never wanted to let him go.  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
Dawn was at the hospital. Three months after she and Spike had moved in together, they'd begun making love and now they had a strong suspicion that Dawn was pregnant. Just then the doctor returned. "Well, Ms. Summers, you were correct. You are two and a half months pregnant." When they heard, Spike and Dawn hugged each other joyfully. Two and a half hours later, Dawn called Xander's house and asked to talk to Anya. "Anya, hi. Listen, can you give Buffy a message?"  
  
When they arrived back at the apartment, Dru was there. "Oh-" Dawn began, then just looked pleadingly at Spike, who told Dru to 'bugger off.' But she refused and it took hours of Spike resisting before she was convinced that Spike was through with her. After one final ranting, Spike shut the door behind Dru and looked at Dawn. "All my exes are looney's but Dru takes first prize." Dawn giggled at that. Just then there was a knock at the door. Spike rolled his eyes and opened the door, expecting Drucilla again. But instead he got a punch in the face. Buffy stormed in, looking furious. "Dawn, get your stuff. We're leaving." she said. "No, *WE'RE* not going anywhere." Dawn replied defiantly. "Dawn, this guy's gonna leave the minute you get unattractive." Buffy retorted, looking at Spike with disgust. "Wait a minute. Where do you get off, coming into MY apartment, hitting and insulting MY boyfriend and trying to make me leave?" Dawn asked. Buffy just stared at her. "That's it. Get out. Now. NOW!" Dawn screamed. Buffy stared, shocked. "Dawn, wait. Let's talk. *Alone*." she said meaningfully, glaring at Spike. Dawn thought for a moment and said, "Okay, but on two conditions. One, you do not insult Spike and two, you do not try to make me leave." Buffy agreed so they left and went to talk by Buffy's car. As soon as they got there, Buffy exploded. "What the HELL are you doing? Dating Spike? That's just...depraved. When did this start? No, I don't even wanna know." As Buffy continued ranting, Dawn stood there patiently and waited. When Buffy was finally finished, Dawn stated her side of the story. "You don't know Spike the way I do. He's...got this whole other side that only I can see. You don't want to know when it started, so I won't tell you, but it started again about a year ago. We started making love three months ago, and now I'm pregnant." Seeing that she was about to be interrupted, she held up her hand and continued. "I'm twenty years old now. You can't keep treating me like a sixteen year old you have to protect from men. Spike and I are getting married soon because neither of us want the baby to be illegitimate. I love him, and that should be enough of an explanation for you." Dawn finished, then looked at Buffy. Buffy took a deep breath. "Dawnie, I'm sorry if I made you feel sixteen again. I didn't mean to. If you truly love Spike, then marry him. I'll understand. I won't like it, but I'll understand." Dawn's face broke into a huge grin and she lunged for Buffy. They just hugged for two or three minutes, then Buffy broke the hug. "Okay, don't we need to go tell Spike?" Buffy asked. "Of course." Dawn replied. As they walked into the building, the sisters felt the bond they'd thought they'd lost when their mom died.  
  
EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
  
"Push!" the doctor commanded. Dawn blew the hair out of her face and pushed. Spike stood beside her bed, holding her hand. "Ow!" Spike cried out as Dawn squeezed his hand. Dawn managed a sickly smile. "Sorry honey." "Push one last time. The baby's head is coming out!" the doctor told her. Soon, Joyce Anne Summers-Giles had entered the world. Dawn's first words after the baby's birth were, "I am *NEVER* doing that again!"  
  
THE END (FOR NOW!) 


End file.
